


i'm just highly selective

by clarkeheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, One Shot, clarke is acting stubborn and mean, lexa is just too sexy and sweet for her own good, straight up fluff n angst really, this is just straight up easy reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeheda/pseuds/clarkeheda
Summary: Clarke is in a big mood and Lexa just keeps on surprising her.Plus, Octavia and Raven just insist on being their usual sarcastic and cocky selves.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	i'm just highly selective

**Author's Note:**

> bit of easy reading for an average tuesday night.
> 
> enjoy.

Clarke had only been at the bar five minutes and she could already feel herself getting annoyed. This really wasn’t the right night for Octavia to suggest they go out and meet new people. She was tired and overworked and could already feel a headache coming on.

Octavia dragged them both over to the bar as soon as they got there and bought them both a drink, a gin and tonic, just to take the edge off a bit. It was working a little bit, but not enough to make her excited for the inevitable way this night would turn out.

Pretty soon she and Octavia will get approached by some people, keen to buy them drinks. Followed by boring conversation with even more boring men. Sometimes it entertains her, but tonight isn’t that night. Eventually after a few hours Octavia will give up with trying to cheer Clarke up and they’ll head home. With so much to look forward to she almost wants the night to hurry up and start torturing her. 

Just as Octavia gets started talking to her about some drama that she had heard at work they get approached by a skinny looking boy, maybe a couple of years younger than them. “Hi, I’m Jasper.” He’s talking right at Clarke… great. “Can I buy you a drink?”

She spoke too soon.

Octavia dips out from besides her and tries to gain the bartender’s attention. “Yeah. Gin and tonic, please.” The guy seems nice, after a few minutes she finds out that he’s an engineering major, and quite smart, but Clarke isn’t feeling it. He’s coming on a bit too strong, she suspects maybe a little too much liquid courage.

Clarke can’t help but notice that Octavia is talking to someone over at one of the little round tables a little ways away from where she’s still standing at the bar. Her drink is emptying fast and she doesn’t want to stick around for another.

Just as Jasper has finished up telling her a story about his best friend Monty she makes a break for it. “Listen, Jasper. It was so lovely to meet you but I’m just going to go and catch up with my friend. Thank you so much for the drink.”

He seems a little disappointed, but Clarke doesn’t really care. She wasn’t feeling tonight in the first place, he hasn’t made her night much better.

She heads over to where Octavia and a very muscly guy are laughing with each other, getting on like a house on fire.

“Hey, Clarke. How’s your new boyfriend?” Octavia laughs after her own joke and Clarke can’t help but roll her eyes.

“Haha, very funny. I left, not really my type. I see you met someone though?” Clarke extends her hand to the admittedly handsome man flashing a glowing smile her way. “I’m Clarke, unfortunately Octavia’s best friend.”

“Lincoln. In the short space of time I’ve known Octavia I’ve heard a lot about you.” Just as Clarke takes a seat beside Octavia a long haired girl carrying some drinks stumbles up beside Lincoln and puts the drinks down on the table.

“That bar is getting really busy, but ten minutes later I am back with your drinks.” The girl dishes out the drinks, not seeming to notice that there was a new occupant of the table. Eventually she looks up and catches Clarke’s eye.

“Oh, hi. I’m sorry, I didn’t know Octavia was here with a friend. I would have gotten you a drink.” Clarke didn’t really know why the woman was pressing her buttons a little, but she was.

“That’s fine. I can get my own drink.” Clarke hopped off the stool to go and fight the crowds at the bar. She feels like another drink could help her to loosen up a little. She was definitely a lot more tightly wound than she thought.

She waited at the bar another ten minutes before the bartender was free to take her order of a gin and tonic and a shot of tequila. She is just finishing her shot and taking a sip of her drink when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. 

“Hi, again. I hope our chat wasn’t enough to make you start getting blackout drunk.” Jasper had definitely had a couple more drinks since their last chat, that was plain to see. 

“No, of course not. I just really like tequila.” She flashed him an awkward smile and tried to retreat, only to be halted by an arm around her waist. It’s a step too far for Clarke and she can feel herself getting quickly uncomfortable. 

“Come on, let me have your number.” Jasper steps in too close and Clarke steps further backwards and stumbles into someone’s arms ready to catch her.

“Hey, love. Sorry I’m late.” Lincoln’s friend joins her at her side and places a kiss on her cheek before she whispers in her ear. “Follow my lead.”

Jasper has already taken his hand away from her waist and seems visibly surprised at the interruption. Clarke would definitely say exactly the same about herself.

“I’m Lexa, Clarke’s girlfriend. You are?” Jasper’s expression changes to something Clarke doesn’t like.

“I’m Jasper and your girlfriend was about to give me her number.” Lexa takes a small step ahead of Clarke until she separates her from Jasper.

“I don’t think you were. What I saw was you making my girlfriend uncomfortable and moving too far into her personal space. So do us both a favour and leave.” Jasper doesn’t seem like the type of boy to put up a fight, and much to her delight, he doesn’t.

“In my defense, she came onto me.” Clarke can’t help but bite back at the boy’s comment as he’s walking away.

“No I didn’t you dick!” Clarke can almost feel her blood boiling. This night is just getting worse and worse.

As soon as Jasper is a safe distance away from them, Lexa moves opposite Clarke and leans against the bar. “You all right?” After this whole night Clarke isn’t in the mood at all anymore and just wants to leave as soon as possible. She’s feeling more agitated than ever now.

“I can take care of myself.” Clarke leans both her elbows on the bar and wraps her arms around herself. She takes two more swigs of her drink and turns to look at Lexa who seems slightly surprised by Clarke’s reaction.

“I know that. Just thought I could have helped you out of that situation. Sorry if I pushed a boundary. I won’t do it again.” With that Lexa walked away and Clarke felt like a bit of a dick. After that, she definitely doesn’t feel like sticking around much longer. She sent Octavia a quick text to say she was getting a taxi home and started heading out, just excited to climb into bed and watch some trashy TV before passing out.

Part of her wants to go back inside and apologise to Lincoln’s friend. Even though she doesn’t know the girl and she wouldn’t say she had offended her, she still feels bad. However, the thought of going back into the bar and pushing her way through drunk students on a Saturday night keeps her outdoors waiting for a taxi to arrive. 

Another 10 minutes rolls by and she should have known. Taxis on a Saturday night are like gold dust. At this point she’s freezing cold and still just as angry as before. She gives up scrolling through Instagram and starts looking around at all the drunken girls in short dresses laughing and screaming across the street.

A young girl promptly stumbles down a flight of stairs leading up to a club entrance and she has to look away because she’s afraid she’s going to laugh just a bit too loudly. 

“Hi? Clarke?” Not again. Try as she might she just can’t away from people pestering her. She spins around ready to be slightly cruel and blunt when she realises it’s Lincoln’s friend. She thinks her name is Lexa but is slightly too afraid to say it just in case she’s wrong.

“Oh. Hi.” The other girl pulls a cigarette out of her pocket and puts it in between her lips whilst she digs around in her pocket for a lighter. Clarke wants to snap at her to leave her alone but stops herself as she already feels bad about the way she spoke to her before. 

“You okay? Struggling to find a taxi?” 

“Yeah.” She turns back around to look out at the busy road hoping to see an empty taxi just waiting for her to climb in. Much to her dismay there isn’t. Clarke realises that right now would be the perfect opportunity to apologise to her like she wanted to earlier. That is before the other girl opens her mouth.

“You didn’t have to be such a bitch to me earlier you know. I was only trying to help you out.” Clarke knows the other girl is right. Was even about to word her apology in a very similar way to that. But now more than ever, she would rather chew off her own arm than be nice to anyone she meets tonight. 

“Yeah well, you didn’t have to stick your nose in business that isn’t your own. If you don’t mind, I’d like to try and find a taxi in peace.” The other girl laughs and looks at the floor quickly before she has another drag of her cigarette. When she looks the blonde dead in the eye and slowly exhales, letting the cloud of smoke drift away with the breeze, Clarke feels her breath catch in her throat. 

In between her pissed off eye rolls and trying to avoid eye contact all together, Clarke realises she hasn’t really looked at this other girl yet, not properly. She’s hot. She’s her type, stereotypically. Long flowing dark hair, piercing green eyes, and the bone structure of a God. Her features paired with the all black, grungy dress sense. Clarke finds herself far too amused by the fact that she looks just like a girl she would draw.

Clarke realises that in all this time that she’s been looking at her and taking notice of all the qualities that make her very attractive, neither of them have spoken. She can’t begin to imagine what her face must look like. If the other girl has any sort of sense, or ability to read people, she will be able to see the thoughts that are running through Clarke’s head.

Without saying a word, the brunette drops the burning end of her cigarette, twists her foot slightly to put it out and walks away. Clarke almost can’t believe it. She’s never had someone act like that with her ever. Like she had just brushed her off her shoulder and the second she wasn’t in her line of sight anymore, she had just forgotten she existed.

Just as Clarke feels like calling out to the brunette she hears a car pull up behind her shouting out to the blonde asking if she needs a taxi. Rather than chase the girl, she took her lifeline and headed home.

//

Clarke wakes up with the brunette on her mind. Everything about the night before feels like a fever dream but when she is met with a very hungover, but still very giddy, Octavia in the kitchen a little while later, she is assured that it was not a dream.

Octavia doesn’t shut up about her dream hunk Lincoln for what feels like hours. Clarke is more than happy for her best friend, but she wants her to come up for air for a moment so that she can ask about his friend. In a very nonchalant, uncaring, “I hate that girl” kinda way.

It’s only on their walk to an all day breakfast place a few streets away from their flat does Octavia ask about her night and how promptly it had ended. “You didn’t have to leave you know. I think you would have had a good time over at the table with us.”

“I didn’t even want to be there in the first place honestly. The unwanted attention just didn’t make it any better.” Octavia opens the door to the small restaurant, making sure to hold it for Clarke to follow her in. They take a seat at a small table by the window and look at the menus.

“Yeah I understand, Clarke. Just a shame you missed out on a good night. Lexa did mention the creepy drunk boy though. How bad was it?” Clarke can’t help the breath that catches in her throat again as she hears that name. At least she was right about the name if she had ended up using it.

“Same old boy behaviour. Different excuse to not have to keep talking to him though. Not that I need my battles fighting for me.” Clarke doesn’t know why she’s still so pissy about the night before. It’s probably the fact that the very sexy brunette called her a bitch.

“She was only trying to help, Clarke.” Clarke knows that, did know that when she was about to apologise to her, but now that doesn’t matter. She’s a bitch apparently. She’s also stubborn. “What are you having to eat? I can’t decide between the waffles or eggs benedict.”

//

It’s a full week before she sees Lexa again. A long week of thinking about her far more often than she is willing to admit. She blames Octavia for it really. Everytime she mentions Lincoln her mind almost instantly jumps to Lexa. That’s what she likes to tell herself anyway. It doesn’t exactly explain the times she thinks about her whilst she’s at work, or in the middle of the night. 

Octavia is head over heels for the muscly man with the bright smile and has spent almost the full week with him. That’s how Clarke finds herself standing in his kitchen, a week after first meeting him, surrounded by alcohol, thumping music, and disco lights. 

Thankfully, it seems like Octavia was responsible for crafting half of the guest list, so there are quite a few of her friends there that are doing well to keep her entertained.

She doesn’t see Lexa until she’s been at the party for about an hour. When she spots her across the room Clarke is half way through a game of beer pong. She can’t help but wonder where she has been this entire time. Lincoln’s flat isn’t exactly big. Nevertheless, she isn’t here to see her. She’s here to try and have a good time with her friends. 

The night did start off well with three wins in a row at beer pong, thanks to Raven’s skills, and their opponents distinct lack of. Not long after that she finds herself in a debate with Raven and Bellamy about how long Octavia and Lincoln will last. Bellamy is giving it a week. Clarke and Raven both know it’s false hope on his part because it’s his sister, and he hates the thought of her finding anyone and potentially getting hurt. 

Clarke excuses herself from the conversation just as Bellamy starts to get a bit too uncomfortable with how Raven is describing his sister’s new found love with a guy he has only just met today. Clarke heads into the kitchen to grab herself another drink, spotting Octavia and Lincoln getting a bit too cuddly against the counter doubling as a bar for the evening. 

“Hey, guys. If you don’t mind I’d like to make myself a drink without a side of PDA.” Octavia pulls herself away from Lincoln and glares at Clarke.

“You’re just jealous.” She quickly squeezes Lincoln’s hand and nudges him out of the way, ready to make Clarke what she expects to be a deadly drink. “What are you having cutie?”

“Please nothing like last time, I don’t want a three day hangover.” Octavia starts throwing things together from on top of the counter but Clarke has to stop her after the third spirit. Once she finally declares herself as done, Clarke takes a quick sip and doesn’t hate it. It’s strong but surprisingly fresh and fruity. A few more drinks like this and she’ll be well past tipsy.

“Come on, Clarke. Let’s go and dance.” Not that there is a massive space to be dancing in a flat this size with so many people, they make it work. It isn’t long until a lot of people have joined them and Clarke has a healthy buzz from the strong drinks and good music. 

After what feels like hours of jumping and swaying to the music, Clarke excuses herself for a break to cool down. She finds the bathroom and takes a moment to take a break and cool off in relative quiet. At this point she has a feeling that Lexa must have left because she hasn’t had the displeasure of bumping into her. 

Clarke has realised she has a terrible habit of speaking too soon. Once she’s fixed her make-up in the mirror and made her way back out of the bathroom, guess who just happens to be waiting outside. Just her luck. 

“Clarke. Enjoying the party?” Clarke couldn’t understand how it was possible for this girl to look better than she did the last time they spoke. She has a habit of saying her name in every sentence as well, which is making her even more attractive. 

“I am. You?” Clarke doesn’t want to be unkind to the girl, but she has no problem with being blunt.

“Save for the fact that I don’t know half the people that are in my house. Yeah, I am.” She lives here with Lincoln, that makes sense now. She probably has seen less of her than she thought because she was hiding out somewhere, or smoking. Disgusting habit. Doesn’t stop her finding it sexy though. “I do need to use the bathroom though. Do you mind?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Clarke slides out of the way and turns back to watch the brunette close the door behind her. She needs to pull herself together. Of their very few interactions, Clarke has spent them either silently lusting after her, or being cruel. Maybe she should apologise. Even though she is still bitter about being called a bitch, maybe she deserved it.

“Clarke!” Bellamy shouting her from the kitchen pulls her away from her own thoughts, thankfully. It might have come off slightly creepy if Clarke was still standing there when Lexa came back out of the bathroom. 

//

The longer Clarke is at the party the more fun she starts to have. She discovers after an embarrassing long time that Lincoln’s flat comes with a balcony. The ability to get fresh air and a break from the noise without missing out is so appealing. She understands now why Octavia was so excited about Lincoln hosting a party. 

The next time she sees Lexa is out on the balcony. She heads out there for fresh air and doesn’t have a chance to turn back before she’s noticed her out there. She thought it would be too awkward to turn back, but now that she’s out there, staying could full well be the more awkward alternative. 

Just as she thinks now might be the perfect time to apologise, the brunette has turned from where she was leaning against the railing to face Clarke. “I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Our friends are clearly very close, so I have a feeling we’ll be seeing more of each other.” Clarke hates how hopeful that sentence made her feel for a second. Lexa extends her hand to the blonde who just stares at it not quite knowing what to do. “I’m Lexa. Nice to meet you.”

How is it that this girl always seems to be one step ahead of what she wants to say. Clarke takes the girl’s hand and after a second or two they both let go and she thinks maybe it’s time to say something to this girl that isn’t insanely bitchy. 

“Yeah. About that. I do appreciate you helping me out last weekend. I was in a really bad mood, which you probably noticed. I’m not usually ‘a bitch’ as you so lovingly put it.” Clarke is oddly happy to have said something to make the brunette nervous and look at her feet.

“Oh, yeah, I’m really sorry about that. There’s really no excuse for me calling you a bitch. Octavia quickly informed me that you aren’t usually that much of a bitch. I’ve heard a lot about you since our first encounter.” Clarke feels nervous knowing that she knows more about Clarke than she knows about her. 

“All bad I bet. Octavia has a lovely way of painting me to be when I’m not around to defend myself. She finds it weirdly funny.”

“No, actually, all good. Well mostly anyway.” Clarke feels herself relaxing around Lexa a lot faster than she would have thought when they first met. They both claim a corner of the balcony on the side closest to the edge, making sure to still be within hearing distance of each other. 

“I feel disadvantaged by that though. You know so much about me, I know nothing about you. Well, I know your first name and that you live here, that’s about it.”

“What would you like to know?”

Just as Lexa starts to tell Clarke about her degree and the masters she’s currently working towards, a group of five boys that Clarke doesn’t recognise, pile themselves out of the living room onto the balcony. Now that there are seven of them out there, the balcony feels very crowded.

Clarke shuffles forward so that she can still hear Lexa over the very loud conversation that the boys are having. She’s only a couple of feet away from Lexa now and she feels herself becoming more nervous the closer she gets. 

As Lexa is talking about her dissertation research, one of the more drunk members of the group who have joined them stumbles backwards and bumps into Clarke with enough force to knock the drink out of her hands onto the floor. 

Lexa holds onto Clarke’s elbow to steady her and steps towards the strangers behind her. “Hey, James. Will you be careful!” Clarke can tell that on some level these boys know to take Lexa seriously. They all quickly settle down and send apologetic looks their way.

James, the lad who bumped into her apologises before they all head back inside to the party.

“You have a weird habit of doing that.”

“I’m sorry. I hope that was okay. I just figured since I know them.”

“Lexa. It’s fine honestly. I don’t mind, I was just being grumpy last time. Thank you.” Clarke watches relief wash over Lexa’s face and she can’t help but smile at her. 

“Come on. Let’s get you a new drink.”

//

She enjoys spending time with Lexa now that they are both past the awkwardness of not knowing how to act around each other. They have a couple more drinks together and chat away about trivial life things to try and learn a bit more about each other. Before they know it, it’s 1am and half of the party guests have headed to a local club. The living room is less busy than it was which gives Clarke and Lexa a chance to sit on the sofa and chat away in peace.

Lexa is halfway through the story of how she met Lincoln when Clarke spots Octavia and Raven whispering and giggling in the corner of the room. Making it very obvious it’s about her since they can’t stop pointing at her and trying to catch her eye.

Not long after Clarke spots them, Lexa notices that Clarke is looking over her shoulder and turns to see why.

“Why are you staring at your friends?”

“Oh, nothing. They’re just being obvious that they’re talking about me.”

“Do you want to go and find out why?” Clarke has learned one very important thing about Lexa in the past week since she met her. She thinks so much for other people, even in seemingly unimportant scenarios like this one. 

“No, definitely not. Keep telling me about you and Lincoln.” Once Clarke looks away from Octavia and Raven she doesn’t feel like she has to look back. She’s far too invested in Lexa. 

The longer they sit there talking about themselves, the closer they shift towards each other. Clarke is blaming the large amount of alcohol in her system, but she knows that the real reason is the attraction she feels towards the brunette. She hoped it would go away once they decided to be friendly. Was hoping she could blame it on a lusty contempt rather than actual attraction. Boy was she wrong.

After what Clarke thinks is about 15 minutes, Octavia comes over to, in her own words, whisk Clarke away from this little love nest. Clarke rolls her eyes and apologises before she’s dragged into the kitchen to what seems like a two man interrogation. 

“So, when’s the wedding?” Raven and Octavia both have the exact same sense of humour and almost toxic level of sass in their system. Clarke often wonders how she managed to find the two most similar people in the world and end up what can only be described as a sarcasm trio. 

“Ha ha, not funny. Why have I been dragged in here again? I was enjoying a conversation without sarcasm.”

Octavia’s turn to chime in, she thinks. “Yeah, I bet you were.”

“Seriously, Clarke. Octavia and I were just saying you could cut the tension between you two with a knife. You’re one giggle away from sitting on her lap.”

“I was just having a normal conversation with a normal girl trying to get to know her. There’s no tension at all.” Raven and Octavia both giggle as if they know something she doesn’t. Which they don’t. They’re just friends.

“Come on Clarke. You have to admit she’s hot.” Clarke almost scoffs at that statement, because of course she does. That doesn’t mean that there is a sliceable tension between them.

“Yes of course I think she’s hot. It doesn’t mean I’m about to strip naked and straddle her in the middle of the living room.” At that the other two girls laugh and turn to look at each other and back at Clarke. “What?”

“Hi, Lexa.” Both of the girls have an annoying grin on both of their faces Clarke wishes she could wipe away. Clarke acts like she isn’t even there, doesn’t even turn around to look at her.

“Hi. I just wanted another drink.” Lexa quickly grabs a bottle of what she assumes is beer out of the fridge and leaves as swiftly as she entered.

“Great. Look what you two have done. Now she probably thinks I’m some kind of creep. Please just go back to flirting with your respective other halves and leave me alone. You two are so annoying.” Clarke turns to walk out of the door with a new drink and apologise to Lexa for her friend’s silly behaviour.

“We’re only stating the obvious Griffin.” Of course Clarke loves those two adorable losers but they do like to make her life difficult and dramatic sometimes. 

She finds Lexa back out on the balcony, this time with a lit cigarette in her hand. 

“Hey. Sorry about those two. They were teasing me, like they usually do.” Lexa has a small smile on her face when she turns to look at the blonde and beckons her over. Clarke joins her at her side and hangs her head over the railing to look at the ground at least 10 floors below them.

“It’s okay. I didn’t hear a lot of the conversation.”

“But you heard the most embarrassing part of it.”

“Yeah I probably did.” Lexa gestures to offer Clarke half of her cigarette which she politely declines. 

“How long have you been smoking? You don’t really seem like the type.” 

“Yeah, I’m not really. I only smoke when I drink. Even then it’s only like two in a night. It’s just a habit I picked up in uni. Cannot stand the taste or smell of them when I’m sober. Just a sucker for social smoking.” For a split second Clarke feels relieved. Relieved that she won’t have to smell it on her breath all of the time, or trudge into the cold at all hours of the day with her. It’s a lot of things to feel relieved about in someone she is trying to convince herself is just a friend. 

They stand there in silence just enjoying the chill of a November night and giggling when Africa by Toto comes on over the speakers indoors and they can hear their friends break out into a choir like performance.

“Such a typical party song.” Lexa puffs out a little laugh and glances up at Clarke.

Clarke turns her head to meet her gaze and feels herself getting a crazy idea to lean in and kiss her. She could but she really can’t. She doesn’t even know if Lexa likes girls. Never mind if she wants to kiss a girl who was acting horribly towards her a matter of hours ago. 

It’s another one of those moments where they’re both silently taking each other in. Before Clarke can think to say anything else Lexa is slowly leaning towards her. Clarke follows her lead and leans in a little herself before their noses are just touching and she can feel Lexa’s breath on her face.

Clarke can’t help but wonder why she hasn’t kissed her yet. 

“Can I kiss you?” It’s quiet and breathy and Clarke could almost melt into a dumb puddle because it’s just the sweetest thing she’s ever heard. It’s also insanely hot at the same time. All Clarke can manage to do is nod slightly and bump her head against Lexa’s so that they’re finally touching.

Lexa leans to her left and captures the blonde’s lips in hers and it’s unlike anything Clarke has ever felt before. The kiss lasts about 5 seconds and Lexa is just about to cup her face with her hand and deepen the kiss when Clarke pulls away to look at her. 

“Are you okay?” Clarke really is about to die. How is she the most insanely hot person she’s ever met but also has basic respect for other people and cares for someone so quickly after meeting them.

“Yeah. I’m really good. I just can’t believe how gorgeous you are.” Lexa just grins at her and grabs the back of her neck and kisses her again. 

This one lasts a lot longer and Clarke enjoys every single second. She thinks that they might just die here. Kiss until they’re dehydrated and starving and without a care in the world to do anything about it. That is until they hear someone clear their throat by the doors to the balcony.

“Excuse me, lovebirds. We’re headed out, you guys coming?” Raven has her coat in her arms and a cocky ‘I told you so’ look on her face. She almost wants to be annoyed at how cocky she must be feeling but she feels far too happy to even care. 

Maybe this Saturday night out can be a lot more enjoyable than the last. They both tell Raven they won’t be far behind them so that they can be left in a moment of peace. 

Once they are left alone again a slight awkwardness settles over them. They untangle themselves from each other and fix their hair before they both share a laugh. “You know, there’s a film I’ve been meaning to watch on Netflix if you’d like to stay back and watch it with me?”

Clarke couldn’t think of anything more perfect right now. Well maybe one thing. Clarke nods her head quickly and moves herself back into Lexa’s space to share another kiss. She honestly hopes they never make it to the TV.

She doesn’t care one bit about the inevitable cockiness of her friends the next morning, or the brotherly like questions from Bellamy. This girl is super duper hot and she’s definitely going to enjoy the fact that she wants to kiss her back.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have made it this far, thank you for reading. please leave kudos and comments they fuel my narcissistic need for attention.
> 
> also i wanna write new fics for some new fandoms. im thinking either shelby/toni from the wilds, or dani/jamie from bly manor
> 
> let me know if u have any opinions on that in the comments. 
> 
> thank you, see u for the next one.


End file.
